The Cursed Swordsman
by scarface101
Summary: Long ago, 12 cursed swords were forged to combat against the Rabbit Goddess. Now, Naruto is in possession... of the 12th, dubbed as 'The most Evil sword ever born' Naruto x harem. Swordsman Naruto. Warning: Bashing. Blood. Gore. Don't read if you're just going to flame. [Still on Hiatus. This is Christmas present for girlfriend.]


**A/N: I'm so sorry for the terrible and long wait. Reason I'm on hiatus isn't by choice and it IS NOT over. I assure you. This update is to show I'm alive, it's a Christmas present to my faithful readers, and as a promise that one day... I'll return for REAL. Until the time I can resume my work. Rest assured, I haven't quit. AND STOP ASKING ME IF I'LL UPDATE THIS OR THAT OR WHEN MY HIATUS WILL END! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! And Finally... Kishimoto... you ruined the manga in countless ways.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

Long long ago, during the reign of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit goddess, a meteor fell from the heavens. A group of alchemists found it. "What's this?" one asked, another spoke "It's a sign brothers! A sign that we were chosen to destroy that wretched woman!" they smiled in glee at the dark and malevolent aura coming from the large stone.

The Various alchemists pictured themselves being showered in various gifts for their 'good deed' of defeating Kaguya. Money, power, land, women, whatever they desired. But why stop there? Why not rule the world in place of the goddess and use her power for their own?

And so they broke apart the meteor into Twelve pieces. And forged a mighty weapon with each piece, each with it's own unique power. Feeling themselves chosen by the heavens they named the weapons 'The Twelve shards of Heaven'. Unknown to the Alchemists, the Twelve weapons developed minds of their own. Becoming fully self-aware and sentient.

As they grew in intelligence the Twelve weapons quickly learned and grew to love their sole purpose, to kill as many people as they can under the control of each master. However... as their masters grew older, losing sight of their goal to defeat Kaguya, the Twelve Weapons grew restless, longing for more blood and gore, and entertainment, and so each of the Alchemists suffered unusual deaths.

Inexplicable murders, strange accidents, even one somehow drowned in a bowl of soup. The Twelve eventually found new masters, most of which were Samurai, eventually they became bored yet again. They desired war and death, and they weren't participating in either due to their masters protecting their Daimyo's. And then the Samurai also suffered unusual deaths.

And thus the legend of the renamed 'Twelve Cursed shards' was born. A legend that many, if not all, came to know. Whenever a human encountered a Cursed weapon, they would often flee in terror not wanting to be 'cursed' sometimes they would be sold for hefty sums of money to those idiotic enough to buy them, Daimyo's, Nobles, Young Samurai or Ronin seeking fame, all died from the curse.

Sometimes someone would attempt to destroy them through various methods, dropping to the ocean, melting in magma/lava, broken apart and so forth. Whenever the would be 'destroyer' returned home thinking he or she had triumphed the Weapon would be there, waiting for them, fully restored and some would say they heard a faint mocking laughter.

Many claimed that they would hear voices from the Weapons, demanding blood, and violence. Some have attempted to study these phenomena and all agree for reasons unknown the Weapons were indeed alive and fully aware. Each one in the order they were made is more violent and satanic that the last. The Twelfth weapon and last to be created was dubbed 'Buraddokisu' **[Translation: Kiss the Blood.]**

History would forevermore dub Buraddokisu as 'the Most Evil Weapon ever Born.' all were warned if they were ever to encounter her, would be to run away as quickly as possible. Because out of all her kin, She craved blood and flesh, and was born with an innate hatred of peace-lovers. Once a member of the Senju clan attempted to wield her, and he died within the week. An Uchiha also attempted to wield her with a bit more success, but she became bored of him as she wanted to weave death and destruction with a purpose. She considered violence for the sake of violence as tedious and boring. And so the Uchiha was found dead with a squirrel attempting to hide it's nuts inside his open skull.

And so she was thrown away, and was found by one Danzo Shimura, he too knew of the legend behind the Twelve cursed Shards, while he desired power to make Konoha the greatest, he wasn't so foolish as to rely on such a fickle thing, many believed that using a Cursed weapon shortened ones life, and he too believed this theory.

Hoping to kill his old rival Hiruzen he gave Buraddokisu as a 'gift' in hopes the Curse would claim the Sandaime's life. And so the blade remained in the Hokage's vault for many years, patiently waiting for when it would finally acquire a new master.

"**I'm bored."** sighed the Cursed weapon as she leaned against the wall in the vault, she was considering on escaping at the first opportunity, she had seen some interesting things in the past since she was crammed in this damned vault, there was that Toad sage guy... who she would enjoy cutting the balls off of. There was the Yondaime, but she quickly became bored of him due to his Senju-like behavior, but she greatly enjoyed Kushina, in fact she was wielded by Kushina a few times, but was taken away when Minato revealed that she was a Cursed weapon, and was therefore stuffed back into the vault.

She had also witnessed the Kyuubi's rampage, that was a fun thing to watch, but regrettably she had witnessed Kushina's death from afar. And to think she and Kushina got along so swimmingly. And yet here she was, gathering dust, for who knows how long, it was quickly becoming boring. She was already planning on leaping out the vault next time it opened; it was always funny to see someones reaction when they learned that that she along with her Kin could move on their own.

She heard a clanking sound and a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks opened the vault muttering to himself "Scroll, scroll, where's the scroll?" she could already smell his blood, and she already knew he was of Uzumaki descent, and that he was the Yondaime's kind **_'This gives me and Idea! If he's anything like his mother then he should entertain me for awhile.'_**

With minimal effort she fell over, hitting the boy on the head making him yelp slightly. He gazed at the blade and drew it as the all blade shimmered in the moonlight. **[A/N: Picture the sword Zoro got on Thriller Bark from Ryuuma.]**

"Cool sword. Maybe I'll get extra credit for learning how to use it." Naruto said to himself as he picked up the scabbard for it along with the Forbidden Scroll he tied to his back to more easily carry it. As he ran along the rooftops an eerie mouth appeared on the blade, with a large grin. It had finally attained freedom.

**A few hours later.**

Buraddokisu was leaning against the tree watching in silent amusement as the blonde practiced the Shadow Clone jutsu, it was interesting that he had such large Chakra capacity to continue this. She inwardly grinned at his potential. And sensed he could likely be the greatest to ever live... should he live long enough and entertain her enough to stave off her desire for a new master.

Finally the boy said to himself "Maybe this scroll will have a clue about my name. I overheard those old crones say something about the Uzumaki 'Clan' so maybe there's more to my name than I'm told. Now that I think on it... the old man said something... odd. When I asked him about my parents he would either say 'I don't know them' then contradict it by saying 'They were great people'"

The Cursed sword jumped in glee! This kid didn't know about his heritage! And he wasn't as stupid or dense as his dad! **"Oi! Bouya! Over here!"** she spoke out suddenly to get his attention; causing the blonde to jump as he yelled out in shock "WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOUSELF!"

Buraddokisu giggled slightly in amusement and said **"Easy there Bouya. I'm over here. The sword leaning against the tree."** his head in a slow almost mechanical fashion turned to the blade as he asked more to himself "Did the sword just talk?"

"**That's right Bouya. I did."** she spoke with a hidden smile. Naruto's mind shut down for a few seconds, before quickly rebooting as he said with a loud gulp "Are you one of the Twelve Curse Shards?"

the Blade jumped up and down in glee as it replied **"That's right Bouya! I'm #12! Buraddokisu!"** Naruto's jaw-dropped as he asked, himself again "As in... the most Evil Blade ever born?!" she replied back **"Yep. That's me Bouya. You wanna know 'bout your heritage yeah? I can tell ya everything... for a price."** she finished the last part with an inward and devious smile.

The blonde tilted his head as he became curious "What's the price?" he asked while slightly wary. She answered **"That's easy! I've been so bored being stuck in that damn vault! I want to kill people again and drink their blood! You wield me and I'll tell you everything... little at a time."**

the blonde's eyes narrowed as he asked "Why not tell me everything?" the Cursed blade seemingly danced around him as it hopped up and down as it replied **"If I tell you everything Bouya. Then I won't have anything to bargain with. You want information. RELIABLE information. And I want a master who's at least half-way decent. I'd say it's a fair trade."**

He crossed his arms as he glared and spoke with some venom "And if you become bored of me, I'll die in a freak accident? And how do I know if you aren't lying?" the Cursed weapon wobbled slightly as it attempted to 'shrug' and reply **"That's easy. First, if you wanna live longer, then keep me entertained and fed with blood. Second, I'm a sword. A killing tool. I was MADE to do only one thing. KILL. I wasn't made for lying dumbass."**

the Blonde face-vaulted as he yelled out "THAT'S YOUR LOGIC?!" the blade once again wobbled attempting to 'shrug' as she replied **"That's the only Logic I've ever really needed Bouya." **He sighed in defeat as he said "Fine. Let's start with my parents." the Cursed weapon deviously smiled as she said **"Good choice Bouya! Your parents are called Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"**

Naruto's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull as he yelled "My dad is the goddamn Yondaime?!" the Blade hopped around in a circle as she answered in a sing song voice **"That's riiiiiight. Bouyaaaa.'**

He wasn't sure how to react, he felt a mixture of emotions, pride, happiness, sadness, rage, and confusion. So he settled with asking "Who's this Kushina woman? I've never heard of her." the Cursed weapon stopped it's hopping and fired herself into Naruto's forehead sending him into the ground yelling in pain as a large lump appeared. He got up and yelled out "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

the Blade casually replied **"Because you asked a stupid question Bouya. 'Who's this Kishina woman?' Seriously? How can you NOT? She was called the Red Death! All who knew her would piss themselves when facing her wrath! Even the Kage were hesitant to fight her! She was even stronger that the Yondaime!"**

Naruto forgot the painful lump as he asked "My mom was that awesome and strong? Then why wasn't SHE made Hokage?" the Cursed sword turned around and replied **"That's easy. She was a foreigner from another village."** she inwardly cursed herself for saying too much as the Jinchuuriki asked "A foreigner? From where?" the Cursed sword once again began hopping around him in a circle as she answered **"Nope. I'm not singing. That's all you're getting for now!"**

He grimaced in frustration as the blade fell over onto the ground and noticed that someone was behind him as he heard a familiar voice "It's all over now Naruto. What were you thinking taking the scroll?"

the blonde fell back and spotted his sensei.

Naruto got up dusted himself off and casually replied "Mizuki told me about an exam. A student sneaks into the Hokage office, takes the big scroll, and learns a Jutsu from it. Now... that I think about it... damn it." he quickly realized he had been set up, his excitement over being able to become a Genin had overwritten his sense of reason and now it was clear he had been punked.

"**Oi! Bouya! Don't space out!"** Buraddokisu launched herself out of her scabbard and into his hand, pumping her chakra into his arm she manipulated his arm into swinging at and cutting a large Shuriken in half. _'Holy Crap! How'd that happen?'_ The blonde thought to himself in surprise, as if sensing what he was thinking the Cursed blade answered **"That's one ability we Cursed Weapons have. We ourselves have Chakra, by pouring it into your body, we can manipulate your limbs to obey us. How else you think a Rookie can wield us so well without getting killed?"**

Naruto was impressed at this power, but didn't have time to reflect too much on it when a voice rang out "Not bad Gaki. I'm impressed you did that. Was that some kind of Chakra string trick you used to get that sword in your hand?" the blonde and scarred Chunin both recognized that voice as "MIZUKI!" they both yelled out in anger.

A man with White hair appeared with several large Shuriken on his back as he spoke "That's right. Seems you pieced it together at the last second. If nothing else, I'll commend you on your instincts." the Blondes eyes narrowed as he spit back "Yeah. I should've guessed sooner about your stupid game. But I was too excited." the blade shook in his hand as it yelled out **"Oi! Bouya! Skip the pleasantries and let's kill this fucker! I'm getting itchy here for bloooood."**

The two Chunin instantly knew what she was when they heard the blade talk "NARUTO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT THE SWORD FROM THE HOKAGE'S VAULT!" screamed Iruka in terror, fully aware of the legends about the blade and it's kin.

Naruto panicked knowing that Iruka will no doubt take it from him, he needed to lie and fast. But was quickly beaten to the punch by Buraddokisu as she said **"That's right mere bastard. Don't even think about taking me away! The brat here's my hostage! Take me and I'll make sure he has an 'accident' !"** Naruto paled in horror as he yelped "What about me being your master?!" the sword clocked him on the head with the flat of the blade as she casually replied **"Master? Maybe, but you haven't earned my respect Bouya. Nor have I truly acknowledged you. So until I'm assured I'm not getting stuffed in a vault again and/or you earn my respect; You're my hostage! Now deal with it motherfucker!"**

The blonde cried anime tears as he asked himself "Why me?" the rogue Chunin scoffed as he yelled "Whatever! It's not like that paperweight it going to help you!" the Cursed blade did NOT like that insult as she spoke bluntly **"Kill him."**

For some reason Naruto grinned and smiled while mumbling in a dark tone "Why the hell not? It's not like he means anything anymore." For a brief moment Buraddokisu saw a faint image of Kushina... and smiled inwardly with sadistic glee. Naruto charged forward at Mizuki as the blade spoke **"Don't worry Bouya! I'll handle all the work since you're a Rookie!"**

With a nod Naruto dashed past Mizuki swinging the Cursed blade as he spoke "Die like the maggot you are." thinking the blonde was bluffing Mizuki reached for his back... only for his head to cleanly fall off. **"Guess what they say is true. The brain does stay alive after decapatation."**

in the background Iruka was stunned! _'Whe-when did he cut off Mizuki's head?!'_ he screamed in his mind! The blonde smirked as he said "Thanks for the assist. Partner." the blade scoffed as she replied **"Don't get cocky Bouya. This was kinda boring. I didn't even get the chance to savor his blood. You want to keep me entertained? Then give me more worthwhile fights. I hate quick and fast ones. I can't get turned On from them."**

The blonde's eyes bugged out from this as he asked "You mean you get off from this?!" the Cursed blade chuckled answering **"I'm a Cursed weapon! What do you expect? I don't watch or read porn, so something has gotta get me off Bouya!**

"That's just gross." the blonde remarked in disgust as she casually retorted **"That's one of several reasons I'm called the Most Evil Weapon."**

Finally Iruka approached and asked "Um, Weapon-san, is there any way I can convince you to release Naruto from being a hostage." the only reply he got was a brief **"Fuck you."** which was all the answer he needed. The Scarred Chunin sighed and said "Seems you're stuck with that thing. I'll say Mizuki stole the real one and hid it away while you kept a replica he had on him. But PLEASE Naruto, whatever you do... don't trust it. A lot of people have died just from owning one."

The blonde nodded slowly at least accepting the warning as he replied "Sure sensei." Iruka smiled as he took off his headband and offered it to Naruto "And congrats on passing Naruto." the blonde smiled in thanks and took the headband as he tied it to his right arm.

As he quickly left to avoid being interrogated by the Anbu he could almost feel the blades bloodlust writhing, festering, and building in his hands. All the while he was worried about the consequences in bargaining with it. He had heard numerous stories of the almost supernatural deaths surrounding the Twelve weapons and was worried he'll end up the same way. The blade kept mentioning to keep her entertained; how was he going to do that? This thought mingled with the sickening feeling in his gut about taking a life... Naruto had heard that many who did their first kill broke down crying, puked up their guts, and other things... but he felt barely anything, he understood that it was wrong to needlessly take life. But in this instance, he accepted it and felt nothing for Mizuki. As though he just disregarded everything Mizuki was, and banished it all from his heart without hesitation. It was odd to say the least.

"**Oi, Bouya. Dazzle me. What's your goal?" **the Cursed sword asked in a semi-bored tone without hesitation the blonde answered "To be Hokage." with a bored yawn the sword replied **"Becoming leader? Been there, done that. Boring. Worked with a Ronin who wanted to be a Daimyo, got tired of him and made him get syphilis. Heh. That was funny. You were thinking 'bout keeping me entertained right Bouya? Here's a hint, be interesting. It's not enough to kill someone for me, I've got to have a reason for it. Without a reason it's boring."**

the blonde thought for a minute before speaking "So you want me to have some kind of goal that attracts your attention?" the blade smiled inwardly as she answered **"Now you're getting to the heart of it Bouya. Do try to be original though. You'll get bonus points for it." **That last remark made Naruto sweatdrop as he continued home, one the way he asked "Say. Bura-san; you have 11 other siblings right? You're each supposed to have a different power right?"

the Cursed blade smiled inwardly as she answered **"Yes and Yes. One of them actually was used in the Seven Swordsman of the mist, I've long forgotten their names, but if I get close enough I can sense them. It's almost impossible for two of us to be in the same spot anyway. My power... is... a secret Bouya."**

He nearly face-planted at that as he said rather forcefully "C'mon! That's something I gotta know!" Once again she shot herself out of her scabbard and hit him in the jaw as she replied **"Don't get cocky Bouya. I'll tell ya what you need to know when I feel like it or need to. Not a second sooner. Now fuck off or something. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if someone needs killing."** When she finished speaking a snoring sound was immediately heard _'Eh?! Asleep already?!' _the blonde thought in his mind.

**The next morning.**

Naruto was on his way to the academy with Buraddokisu in his hand, who was still half-asleep. **"Remind me Bouya [yawns.] where we going?"** the blonde sighed having to answer the same question AGAIN as he replied "The Academy, gotta have my Shinobi license picture taken, team assignments, some last minute spars, stuff like that. I hope I get someone that can teach me Kenjutsu."

The blade grumbled **"Oh right. Say, if you pull me out for harmless sparring or training, I'll cut you. Why you ask? Simple, those things are boring and tedious for me. Either you pull me out to KILL or NOT AT ALL. Simple yeah? Good. Wake me up again if something good happens." **And so the sounds of snoring was heard again making Naruto question how lazy his new sword was.

After a few more minutes of walking he finally got to his classroom he got a few curious and/or questioning glances about his presence there since he failed but their attention shifted to his sword. "Excuse me, Naruto-san. Where did you acquire that blade?" one Shino Aburame asked in a polite but still calculative tone.

Naruto gulped as he answered "I got it as a... present?" he lied and sweated nervously under the bug user's gaze. "I... see." the stoic Aburame said accepting Naruto's answer despite it being an obvious lie, but Shino understood there was a logical reason behind it.

A loud pop was heard as an invisible snot bubble popped and a feminine voice spoke **"Mwaaaah! Morning already? What a dump! There's nothing but snot-nosed baby's here!" **A horrified look appeared on Naruto's face as he screamed in his mind _"NOW SHE WAKES UP?! WHAT HORRIBLE TIMING!"_

"Did that sword just... talk?" asked one of the students sitting next to where Naruto was standing; and all the students there knew that voice wasn't one they had heard. The blonde teen panicked as he yelled "NO! IT WAS ME! I'VE BEEN PRACTISING VENTRILOQUESM!" in response the sword shot out of the scabbard hit him in the chin yelling **"LIKE ANYONE WILL BELIEVE THAT CRAP YOU DUMBASS!"**

"Wow. That's pretty good how he does that voice and made it move. Imagine what he could do with a real puppet." spoke Chouji Akamichi as he opened a bag of chips, causing all the students to follow suit in believing it was all a trick. Both Naruto and Buraddokisu sweat-dropped at the fact they actually bought such a lame lie.

He went over to sit next to Sakura and said "Hey Sakura-chan I hope we get on the same team." at this point the Cursed sword let out her opinion before the pink-haired Fangirl could say anything **"OI! Bouya! You like this chick? You blind or something? You far-sighted? This chick doesn't have any chest or hips! Wouldn't surprise me if she was a transvestite. But that girl with the pale eyes is cute. She oozes 'frustrated virgin' signals! And I bet the blonde chick masturbates frequently! She must be into all kinds of kinky shit!"**

At this, both Hinata and Ino blushed profusely. Almost the entire classroom fell silent, thinking Naruto had said that while using his 'talent' "WHAT THE HELL YOU PIECE OF TIN?! DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" the Cursed blade casually replied **"Why? For all you know it could be true. Either I was right or not too far off about those two cuties." **At this Ino blushed harder, trying to think about Sasuke... and failing since she really was into some kinky stuff. And Hinata... was quickly fading.

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs not appreciating being this kind of attention, **"Make me Bouya!"** at this point Naruto nearly lost it and was about to toss the blade out the window but was interrupted by a "Umm, are we interrupting?" the Jinchuuriki saw a group of Jonin standing in the Classroom, some with amused, blank or confused stares.

The blonde quickly sat down to avoid any further embarrassment but was silently cursing the damned sword for her vulgar commentary, now everyone would think he was a damn pervert.

One by one the Jonin called the names of their three respective students. As this went on Buraddokisu thought to herself _**'So that Uchiha massacre did happen huh? Couldn't hear very good in that damn safe. Can't say I'll miss them. Working with an Uchiha was fun on occasion, but got boring. It was all 'power' and 'power' with those punks. Feh, Uchiha's are little more than thugs. How boring. Including that little snot.'**_ she thought sensing the aura of an Uchiha from Sasuke.

She continued thinking _**'If I learned anything... Uzumaki's... are the most fun.'**_ she inwardly grinned and whispered to her benefactor/hostage **"Oi. Bouya. Got something interesting for you."**

the blonde's attention was caught as he whispered back "This had better be good. I'm still mad at you." the Cursed Blade just replied **"What you want an apology? Not happening Bouya. You wanted to know about the Uzumaki clan, yeah? I'll tell you this the Daimyo's all call the Uzumaki clan this... 'god's natural enemy'."**

the Jinchuuriki's eyes shrunk slightly as he asked "God's nature enemy? What 'god?" the blade answered back **"Who knows? Could refer to a single god, a group of gods, all of them, or even none. Might not even literally refer to a god. A god is but a figure or supernatural being that people in a religion worship. For all we know... 'god' could refer to a specific 'type' of person or an 'ideal' that people follow. Don't know much further than that Bouya."**

Naruto inwardly mused on what he was told when he heard Sakura screech "HA! Naruto-baka doesn't get a team!" the blonde face-planted onto his desk as he yelled "WHAT?! BUT I GRADUATED!" a woman with black hair and red eyes answered "As I was about to say before being interuppted by Sakura... Team 7, who's... absent Sensei, one Kakashi Hatake, was supposed to be Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, but under most... unusual cicrumstances. The current Anbu captain for reasons unknown to the Hokage, volunteered to take Naruto-san as an apprentice. The the third spot for Team 7 shall be kept open for now, until a replacement for Naruto-san is found."

The entire classroom was stunned. The Captain of Anbu? Asked for Naruto? As an apprentice? That caused quite a stir, especially in one Sasuke Uchiha who couldn't help but wonder how and why the dobe had the Captain's attention.

A woman with purple hair suddenly entered, wearing the standard Anbu uniform with her blade strapped to her back. She turned to Naruto and said "Good afternoon. From here on you shall be my student. Expect you to be at Training ground 3, at 9:00 AM sharp, on every weekday. If you're late and don't have a good reason for being late, then you'll be punished. Any questions?"

_'Wow. Straight to business. As expected of an Anbu.' _he thought before asking "Can you teach me Kenjutsu?" the purple-haired woman replied "Yes. That is my specialty. We shall begin tomorrow." With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door all the while Buraddokisu was inwardly grinning and thought to herself _**'So, one of Kushina's students huh? Not bad Buoya. You better pray you entertain me, or things will go badly for you. I HATE being bored.'**_

And so Naruto quickly left the classroom all the while pondering... what did the monicker mean?

**Elsewhere.**

In a cavern below ground, a statue with ten eyes and vibrated, the captive inside trapped, screaming at the top of her lungs to the outside world, but not sound came out. The voice kept screaming without a single sound except for the slight vibrations. Inside the Statue, it's captive collapsed onto the floor of an endless white void while hugging herself. "Free me. Someone... free me. It's... so lonely... so lonely..." the feminine figure rocked herself back and forth, praying... for the day... 'God's natural enemy' would free her from her torment. She might have been imprisoned for millenia, but she was confident... her TRUE legacy... would triumph over the legacy of the Rikudou Sennin.

A wicked smile stretched across her face, wishing for the day the world... would devolve into mass hysteria and chaos, that all beliefs and lands would crumble... to then be reforged and built from the ashes. One day... she would have freedom... Justice... revenge... and finally... her legacy. 'Gods enemy' would destroy and remake the world. It was only a matter of time. "Only a matter of time." she said to herself as she bit her finger hard enough to draw blood, and started using it to paint various pictographs, of death and destruction on a global scale. "MY LEGACY WILL NEVER DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**End chapter one.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This one... was for my girlfriend! Merry Christmas to you! To one and all!**


End file.
